Daiji na Takarabako
Daiji na Takarabako (大事な宝箱; The Important Treasure Box) is the 1st ending song of the anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. The song is used as the ending song from Episode 1 to Episode 28. Lyrics |-|Japanese (TV Version)= 波間をすべるように　白いヨット　まるで折り紙 凪いで風にまかせて　どこへいくの?　ちっちゃくなって こんなそばにいるのに　気持ちにはさわれない 信じさせて　ホントのふたりを　確かめて 宝箱のカギ　開けてあげるよ　スナオになれる もどかしい思い　強い勇気に　変わっていくよ ずっと　好きと言える |-|Romanji (TV Version)= Namima wo suberu you ni shiroi YOTTO marude origami Naide kaze ni makasete doko e iku no? Chicchakunatte Konna soba ni iru no ni kimochi ni ha sawarenai Shinjisasete HONTO no futari wo tashikamete Takarabako no KAGI akete ageru yo SUNAO ni nareru Modokashii omoi tsuyoi yuuki ni kawatteiku yo Zutto suki to ieru |-|English (TV Version)= Gliding on the waves like a white origami yacht, leaving everything to the calming wind, where will I go? As I become closer from place to place... Even though you're so close to me, I can't touch your feelings for me. I want to make you believe in the truth between the two of us and confirm it for me. I can open my treasure box for you with my key, if you can become more gentle. Your impatient feelings will change into courage and then I can tell you I'll love you forever. |-|Japanese (Full Version)= 波間をすべるように　白いヨット　まるで折り紙 凪いで風にまかせて　どこへいくの?　ちっちゃくなって こんなそばにいるのに　気持ちにはさわれない 信じさせて　ホントのふたりを　確かめて 宝箱のカギ　開けてあげるよ　スナオになれる もどかしい思い　強い勇気に　変わっていくよ ずっと　好きと言える 朝焼けに染まる頬　両手くれた　あの日のように どんな悪い噂も　気にしないで　いられるように ぐぅんと深呼吸して　青い空に溶けたら 大丈夫よ　ふたりならきっと　できるはず 宝箱のカギ　ひとつあげるよ　真珠色のマジック 会えない時間も　胸に届くの　輝いてるよ いつも　忘れないでいて ゴ・メ・ン・ネ　と　よっつ 並べたり　数えたり もう　涙のあとは　迷わない 宝箱のカギ　開けてあげるよ　スナオになれる もどかしい思い　強い勇気に　変わっていくよ もっと　好きと言える |-|Romanji (Full Version)= Namima wo suberu you ni shiroi YOTTO marude origami Naide kaze ni makasete doko e iku no? Chicchakunatte Konna soba ni iru no ni kimochi ni ha sawarenai Shinjisasete HONTO no futari wo tashikamete Takarabako no KAGI akete ageru yo SUNAO ni nareru Modokashii omoi tsuyoi yuuki ni kawatteiku yo Zutto suki to ieru Asayake ni somaru hoho ryoutekureta ano hi no you ni Donna warui uwasa mo kinishinaide irareru you ni Guun to shinkokyuushite aoi sora ni toketara Daijoubu yo futarinara kitto dekiru hazu Takarabako no KAGI hitotsu ageru yo shinjuiro no MAJIKKU Aenai jikan mo mune ni todoku no kagayaiteru yo Itsumo wasurenaide ite GO-ME-N-NE to yottsu Narabetari kazoetari Mou namida no ato wa mayowanai Takarabako no KAGI akete ageru yo SUNAO ni nareru Modokashii omoi tsuyoi yuuki ni kawatteiku yo Motto suki to ieru |-|English (Full Version)= Gliding on the waves like a white origami yacht, leaving everything to the calming wind, where will I go? As I become closer from place to place... Even though you're so close to me, I can't touch your feelings for me. I want to make you believe in the truth between the two of us and confirm it for me. I can open my treasure box for you with my key, if you can become more gentle. Your impatient feelings will change into courage and then I can tell you I'll love you forever. With my cheek dyed with the morning glow, I gave you both of my hands, just like that day. No matter what bad rumors may be out there, don't worry about them and you can be yourself. Just take a deep breath and melt into the blue sky. You'll be fine. If the two of us are together, I'm sure you should be able to do it. I'll give you a single key to my treasure box. Even in the times we can't see each other, my pearl-tinged magic will reach your heart and glow strongly. Never forget that. Lining up and counting The five letters of "S-O-R-R-Y" After crying, I won't hesitate anymore I can open my treasure box for you with my key, if you can become more gentle. Your impatient feelings will change into courage and then I can tell you I'll love you more and more Videos TV Size Full Song Lucia, Hanon and Rina Version Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Female Songs Category:Songs Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Lucia's Songs Category:Female Singing Category:Ending songs Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Rina Tôin Category:Karen Category:Hanon Hoshou